The Great Mushroom War
by AdventureTimeStuff
Summary: My little story on the GMW. With a few backstories, also tying in stuff from episodes "The Lich", "Finn the Human" and "Jake the Dog."
1. Chapter 1: Simon

Simon looked out at the sea. He could faintly see the docks of Norway in the distance. Simon, being an antiquarian, had taken a peculiar interest in recent discoveries of mysterious artefacts.

The small boat pulled into the dock. It seemed almost abandoned, aside from a few cranes that appeared to be moving. It was snowing and he needed to get shelter. He searched the dock until he came upon a worker. He had a scraggy beard and a pointy nose. Simon noticed that his skin seemed like it was turning blue. Nevertheless, Simon wandered over to the man.  
"Would you happen to know anywhere I could stay?" Asked Simon. The dock worker looked at him, oddly staring at him.  
"Yes... You can stay in my house for a few days..." Simon was unsure whether or not he had made the right decision, but he decided to go for it.

At the house, the man introduced himself.  
"I am Felix. I hear you're an antiquarian. I think I have something that might interest you." Felix disappeared and almost immediately returned with a grant golden crown.  
"This crown has powers, dangerous powers. Be very careful..." Simon didn't really believe in magic and already thought this man was a bit off his nut. Felix handed him the crown.  
"For me?" Asked Simon, confused that someone would give something so valuable for free.  
"Yes, please take it... I have no need for it..."  
As Simon picked up the crown he examined it. It had one large red jewel and two smaller ones next to it. Judging by the weight of it, Simon guessed it was made of solid gold.  
"Thank you a lot for this, Felix! I can image this being the centre of a museum exhibition."

As the boat departed from the port, Simon checked that he had the crown with him. This had become somewhat of an erratic behaviour. Simon couldn't stop obsessing over the crown.

Simon opened the door and saw Betty, his fiancé, excitedly looking at Simon. He has only been gone for three days but she had missed him.  
"Look what I got in Norway!" Simon pulled out the crown and showed her.  
"You should put it on, you'd look like a king!" Simon put the crown on his head.  
"AAH! What's happening!" Simon went insane, screaming at Betty. He pulled of the crown. Betty was crying.  
"What... What is it? Betty?" Betty just stared at Simon in horror.  
"You... Went..." Betty started crying again. Simon was confused.  
"What did I do?" Betty ran off from the house. Simon stood there dazed. He looked at the crown.  
"It's you... You're doing this to me..."


	2. Chapter 2: The missile

Tensions between the United States and Russia had never been this high. After the eviction of the Russian president, riots had destroyed Russia. The government was overthrown by communist extremists. Nuclear war was inevitable. After what appeared to be another Cold War turned into a serious conflict, many nations got involved. The overwhelming levels of radiation had given birth to mutants everywhere. Millions of people were killed instantly.

In a top secret military laboratory in the United States, scientists were working on a chemical agent codenamed "The Lich". It was a chemical agent that had the power to inflict destruction on millions by possessing people and ultimately killing them after they have been controlled to destroy. The Lich seemed to become more intelligent every test they ran. It was evolving rapidly. The scientists needed to control the Lich as quickly as possible. They had constructed the most destructive weapon in the world. It literally had the capability to take a chunk out of the earth.

Over the horizon, Simon could see aircraft flying over the city. Massive mushroom clouds could be seen in the far distance. Simon sprinted inside and grabbed the Enchiridion. He quickly wrote the date on the back. More mushroom clouds erupted as the war had begun.  
"The Great Mushroom War..." Simon went to the front door to go look for Betty. As he walked to the door he saw it. The entire city was dead. Tall buildings once filled with people now empty. Schools of children deserted. It was a nightmare. Simon could no longer bear it. He turned around to look at his metal locked chest and opened it and pulled out the crown.  
"I never really believed in the supernatural myself... Until I came across this item."

"Fire the Lich."  
The massive missile was standing in the middle of the launch zone. It was too big for a submarine so it was launched from the ground.  
"3, 2, 1, launch." The ground shook. Fire blinded many of the people working at the launch facility. When it seemed it was dim enough to look, they could see the missile high up in the clouds.

The missile flew for a few minutes before unexpectedly going off course. It began descending over the Indian Ocean and it looked like it was going to fall into Africa.  
"This isn't gonna be great..." Muttered the general in charge of the launch. The missile was rapidly descending at 20,000 feet per minute. It was only about two minutes until it would hit.

People along the African coast watched in awe as they saw the missile plummeting to the ground. It was flying nose down, free falling.

A huge explosion erupted. A massive global earthquake triggered thousands of tsunamis. The weapon itself destroyed a massive chunk of the earth, from the Chinese coast to central Africa and as far down as Antarctica. The entire world felt the tremors of the earth. Cities fell, never to return.


End file.
